Timeline
1300 BD - BlodvarThe Dragon Bound (Dralëid) watched over Epheria from the elven city of Ilnaen for over a thousand years. Elves, Humans, Giants and many thousand years ago, the enkar, were the only races that have ever successfully been bound, as magic inherently flows through their veins. Dragons, are intrinsically linked to the heart of magic in Epheria. Their fire, which comes in many forms depending on the species of dragon, is the essence of this link. The first species to ever be Dragon Bound were the Enkara or “Creators”. The creators are present in both Elven and Giant mythology, they are said to be the beings who created all of existence, and they are the origins of all races in Epheria. The Enkara are broken down in to a multitude of Dieties, of which it is said watch over specific areas of the world. There are five main Enkara. Heraya - The Mother Varyn -The Father Achyron - The Warrior Elyara - The Maiden Hafaesir - The Smith Neron - The Sailor Efialtír - The Traitor In both Elven and Giant societies, they are viewed as Deities, who gave up their mortal existence in order to give life to their newly created world, leaving only their first creation, Dragons, to watch over the birth of the world as the new fledgling races were given life. Efialtír is the Blodkyr. Originally, Epheria was inhabited only by Giants, Elves, Dwarves and Knarlocs. The Dwarves who have a natural resistance and overall aversion towards magic preferred to keep to themselves mostly, they built vast cities in the Lodhar Mountains, the Greatest and most Legendary of these cities was the great Kingdom of Dûrakdur. They did maintain trading outposts along the waterside at Haftsfjord at the foot of the Lodhar Mountains, as they discovered that the Elves and Giants payed handsomely for their Master crafted weapons and armor. The Elves and the Giants had been at war for centuries in what was known as the Blódvar (Blood War), each wanting to exert their dominance over the other. They rode their dragons to war against each other, destroying everything in their path. The only winners were the Knarloc, with both the Elven and Giant forces busy with each other, the Knarloc began to take advantage of the small garrisons left on the City Walls. They began to sack the Elven and Giant Cities and raid their villages almost unopposed. * 0 AD - The DoomBut it was the night known as “the Doom” that changed everything. The Knarloc had breached the walls of the Elven City of Haedr and had begun slaughtering its populace. While the armies were fighting on the ramparts and in the streets, a group of Knarloc Shamans along with some of the largest Knarls in all of Epheria ( Vanguard), ascended the steps to the Skytower, at the heart of Haedr. The tower that housed the hatchery. The Knarloc despised the Dragons. They had decided that the Dragons would feel the strength of the Knarloc, this day and for every day until the Breaking of Time. Sacrificing themselves and the Knarls, the Shamans called upon the dark blood magic of old. As the ground shook and sky darkened, blood trickled down the steps of the Hatchery. The City of Haedr erupted in a blinding light, the earth itself rippled as the City was torn asunder by the blood magic. It is said that every Dragon alive, cried out as the city was wiped from existence. Hundreds of hatchlings sent into the void before ever taking a breath. It was on that day that the Elves and the Giants agreed on peace. They decided that the Dragon Bound should not serve a race of people but rather all of Epheria. The Order was formed, and the Eggs were brought to three separate locations. Most of the eggs were moved to Ilnaen, where they could be watched over by Elders. The remaining eggs were divided between Dracaldryr and the Giant City of Olmür. * 300AD Humans Arrive * 2678 AD - Fane Mortem begins Blood Magic * 2680 AD Fall of The Order * 3050 Varsund War (Vars is 18) * 3058 Varsund War ends (Vars becomes blademaster in the war) Vars is 26 * 3062 AD Calen Bryer is Born (Vars 30 when Calen is Born) * 3080 AD Our Story Begins (Vars is 48)